


Popsicle

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Tony eats a popsicle. Bucky gets frustrated.Tony Stark Bingo fill: A4 Popsicle





	Popsicle

It was summer. It was hot. Tony ate a popsicle. He made happy noises. Bucky was frustrated.

Barnes didn`t know if Tony was actually really oblivious to what he was doing to Bucky or if Tony was that big of a tease. 

It was probably latter. At least Bucky couldn't believe somebody normally ate a popsicle like this, making such sounds. Or maybe Bucky`s head just made more of this whole "show" that it actually was. That would explain why Bruce and Natasha, who were in the kitchen as well, seemed to be not affected at all.

Bucky was really close to breaking his glass while he watched the billionaire. He just couldn't look away, was hypnotised in a good and slightly arousing way.

Tony stood shirtless in the kitchen,licking along his popsicle,making happy noises. once a soft moan had escaped his lips and he had closed his eyes with a little satisfied grin. 

But of course the mechanic couldn`t eat this popsicle forever. When he was finished however, he licked his fingers clean, chasing the last drops. 

Bucky wanted to groan. To him it looked obscene and his pants felt awfully tight by now.

After a few moments this sweet torture ended as well. Barnes let out a quiet sigh of relief. 

Suddenly Tony turned to him with a smirk. He didn't say a word but winked at the soldier, before leaving the kitchen, hips swaying. 

Bucky gulped. He waited a few moments before he stood up and chased after the billionaire. 

  
  



End file.
